


Волшебство там, где ты

by Nataliny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вполне возможно, что они уже очень давно влюблены друг в друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волшебство там, где ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's magic everywhere you go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211841) by [Ironinkpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen). 



> Переведено на mini otp wars на diary.ru за команду Кагехин.
> 
> Бета -.elderberry

Они не могут точно сказать, когда это произошло: когда их вечные пререкания превратились в дружеские подначки, когда тренировки стали перетекать в совместные ночевки дома у одного из них, когда промежутки между их именами сократились настолько, что они перестали быть Кагеямой и Хинатой, а стали КагеямаХината, единым целым, неразрывно связанным с друг другом, потому что никто больше не искал Кагеяму, не будучи уверенными в том, что Хината будет рядом, и не искал Хинату, не предполагая того же, но… 

— Кагеяма-кун! Ты опоздал — и я выиграл!  
— Заткнись, тупица, — произнес Кагеяма и схватил Хинату за голову. С годами его хватка стала мягче, практически нежной, насколько было возможно для Кагеямы. Зимний воздух замораживал дыхание, и когда он говорил, изо рта вырывались облака пара. — Пошли тренироваться. 

Возможно, это бы произошло в любом случае.

— Мерзость какая, — однажды сказал Цукишима в перерыве одной из тренировок, когда они еще были первогодками. На него уставились два непонимающих взгляда. — То, как легко вы понимаете друг друга без слов.  
Кагеяма и Хината (пока еще не КагеямаХината) удивленно посмотрели друг на друга. Хината склонил голову набок и ответил:  
— Разве это не хорошо? Для нашей быстрой атаки это ведь хорошо, разве нет?  
Цукишима посмотрел на них взглядом, в котором можно было прочесть множество вещей, в том числе и самую привычную: «Вы идиоты и мне противно находиться рядом».  
— Забудьте, — сказал он, покачав головой. Затем поднялся, вытер пот со лба и пошел к Ямагучи.  
Кагеяма и Хината пожали плечами. Хината бросил:  
— Попасуешь мне? — и Кагеяма встал, не задавая вопросов. 

Перед тем, как они перешли в третий класс старшей школы, Энношита с ощутимым облегчением передал Ямагучи звание капитана. Команда молча слушала его последнее напутствие.  
Энношита никогда не был многословен, поэтому просто сказал:  
— Удачи тебе с этими идиотами. Буду молиться за тебя каждый день.  
Послышались смешки. Дайчи, расположившийся на своем любимом месте на диване Суги, поднял стакан и крикнул «ура». Нишиноя потянулся к его стакану, но Дайчи так посмотрел на него, что стало понятно: единственный шанс для Нои прикоснуться к алкоголю — это если ему понадобиться обезболивающие после того, как Дайчи врежет за попытку отобрать его выпивку. Асахи утащил Нишиною прежде, чем Дайчи успел воплотить угрозу в жизнь.  
Ямагучи произнес небольшую скромную речь, поблагодарил всех членов команды и пообещал, что будет очень стараться на посту капитана. Танака начал скандировать «Я-ма-гу-чи, Я-ма-гу-чи!» и остальные подхватили, пока Цукишима не велел всем заткнуться. Вероятнее всего потому, что Ямагучи покраснел так сильно, что это начало вызывать опасения.  
Хинату выбрали вице-капитаном, потому что Кагеяма и Цукишима были «ужасными людьми» и «напугают первогодок до смерти, если дать им хотя бы немного власти». Хината широко и счастливо улыбнулся и произнес собственную речь о том, что они выиграют Национальные в следующем году, и что Ямагучи будет прекрасным капитаном, и насколько все в команде обалденные. Договорив, он уселся рядом с Кагеямой, который тут же закинул на него руку и нежно потрепал по волосам. По крайней мере, настолько нежно и ласково, насколько был способен.  
— Поздравляю, — так и не произнес Кагеяма. Но Хината все равно услышал. 

На третьем году старшей школы они снова выиграли Национальные, уже во второй раз. Годом ранее они проиграли Некоме, но в этом году все-таки смогли выбить Шираторизаву на отборочных и снова победили. Хината забил последний мяч, что, по мнению Кагеямы, было абсолютно логично. Звук, с которым подошвы его кроссовок коснулись площадки, был для Кагеямы таким же родным и знакомым, как дыхание. Сразу за ним раздался свисток, оповещающий о завершении матча. На трибунах бушевали зрители, но даже сквозь окружающий шум Кагеяма расслышал, как зарыдала на скамейке Ячи.  
Хината замер на мгновение, балансируя после приземления, а потом развернулся к Кагеяме. В его глазах плескалась первобытная решимость, та, которую Кагеяма ассоциировал с потом, тяжелой работой и волейболом, но потом взгляд Хинаты прояснился, и они посмотрели друг на друга. Хината сделал несколько нетвердых шагов в сторону Кагеямы и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Его дыхание было прерывистым и горячим, пальцы, вцепившиеся в футболку Кагеямы, дрожали, а слезы намочили воротник. Кагеяма обнял его, крепче прижав к себе, и зашептал, уткнувшись губами в рыжие волосы: «Ты потрясающий, невероятный, ты непобедим», — и: — «Мы сделали это, Хината, мы сделали».

Разумеется, их задрафтили вместе, потому что ни одному университету в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову пригласить одного без другого. Мать Хинаты расплакалась, когда увидела стипендию, которую предложили ее сыну, потому что Хината никогда не получал хороших оценок, и она боялась, что он вообще не поступит в университет. Хината погладил ее по спине и сказал, что ей больше не нужно за него волноваться. Кагеяма, который в это время стоял позади него и смотрел, как мама Хинаты реагирует на известие, считал, что ей в любом случае никогда не стоило переживать.  
Этой ночью Кагеяма остался у Хинаты, и они, теплые и уставшие, прижимались друг к другу, разделив узкую кровать. Хината тихо бормотал в ухо Кагеямы, и его слова с трудом можно было разобрать, потому что наполовину он уже спал.  
— Мы должны завести собаку, — шептал он, как будто делился секретом. — Мы сможем снять квартиру, куда пускают с животными, да, Кагеяма?  
Кагеяма немного удивился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда это они решили жить вместе. И понял, что они не решали, что Хината просто предположил, и от осознания этого у него в животе затрепыхались бабочки, распространяя по всему телу ощущение счастья.  
— Животным я не нравлюсь, тупица, — прошептал он в ответ. — К тому же, если мы будем готовиться к Олимпиаде, то будем слишком заняты и не сможем уделять внимание собаке.  
Хината тихо хмыкнул.  
— Думаю, ты прав.  
Какое-то время он молча дышал, уткнувшись в ключицу Кагеямы, и тепло его дыхания согревало Кагеяму до самых кончиков пальцев. Хината снова тихо вздохнул.  
— Тогда после Олимпиады.  
После Олимпиады. У Кагеямы перехватило дыхание. Сколько лет Хината только что бездумно ему пообещал?  
— Конечно, — сказал он, радуясь, что Хината в темноте не видит, как заблестели его глаза. — Конечно. 

Их квартира оказалась больше, чем было необходимо. В ней поместились две спальни, две ванные, а кухня была такой огромной, что создавалось впечатление, будто жильцы не хотят встречаться друг с другом.  
Поначалу они использовали и вторую спальню, но вскоре вещи Хинаты постепенно переместили в комнату Кагеямы, его зубная щетка обнаружилась в ванной Кагеямы, и в итоге вторая спальня стала гостевой. Хината сказал, что они столько лет были рядом, привыкли постоянно касаться друг друга и делить тесные пространства, поэтому просто глупо использовать комнаты, которые им не нужны. Они и не использовали. Вместе засыпали, вместе ходили на занятия и вместе возвращались домой с тренировок. Иногда Хината шутливо произносил «я дома», когда они заходили в дверь, и иногда Кагеяма с очень серьезным выражением лица отвечал «добро пожаловать», и сердце Хинаты делало кульбит.  
Но, в общем, задумываться об этом он не собирался.  
В любом случае жить с Кагеямой было здорово, хотя проблемы у них тоже возникали. Начать хотя бы с того, что Кагеяма был абсолютно безнадежен во всем, кроме уборки — он никогда в жизни не готовил, никогда не вспоминал о том, что нужно оплачивать счета, и раз в неделю пытался оставить их без штанов в телемагазине. Хината легко управлялся с домашними делами, потому что привык помогать матери, когда она была слишком уставшей для домашних дел. Он всегда помнил, когда подходили сроки оплаты счетов, и знал, как повесить трубку так, чтобы не чувствовать угрызений совести, а еще мог приготовить жареный рис. С другой стороны, Кагеяма следил за тем, чтобы у них всегда было чисто, поэтому они смогли договориться. Было много, много компромиссов.  
— Все потому, что я единственный ребенок в семье, — однажды сказал Кагеяма, хмуро наблюдая за тем, как Хината готовил. Большинство вещей они делали по очереди, ужины в том числе, но Хината всегда готовил, когда подходил его черед, а Кагеяма приносил с собой еду на вынос. Создавалось ощущение, что Кагеяму просто бесило, что Хината умеет что-то такое, чего не умеет он сам. Однажды, когда готовить была очередь Хинаты, Кагеяма сел за стол и наблюдал, как тот резал, варил, жарил и перемешивал.

Так они и жили. Они погружались во всю эту домашнюю рутину, даже не задумываясь. Годы, проведенные бок о бок, позволяли им везде чувствовать себя как дома, и когда Кагеяма об этом думал, у него всегда немного перехватывало дыхание. А Хината — Хината радовался большинству вещей, но одно неизменно его расстраивало: однажды Кагеяма встретит девушку, влюбится в нее и будет заниматься всеми этими домашними делами с ней. Они будут ругаться за ужином, мириться, пока относят вещи в стирку, и засыпать рядом каждую ночь, и может быть, она даже будет пропускать между пальцами его волосы, когда будет просыпаться раньше него, и возможно, она будет любить его тоже, но не также сильно, как Хината…  
Хината вернулся к нарезанию перцев. Но ощущал себя так, будто его грудь сдавили огромные тиски (она не будет дорожить им так же, как я, это не честно, не честно). Он пытался направить свои мысли в менее грустное русло.  
— Или все дело в том, что ты бестолковый, — ухмыльнулся Хината через плечо и подумал, что дорожит Кагеямой, даже когда тот злится. 

Немного позже, когда они играли за команду университета, они стали ТобиоШоё. Фамилии казались им слишком обезличенными, поэтому Кагеяма стал Тобио-куном, а Хината стал Шоё. Для сокомандников они стали ТобиоШоё, и это вызывало ностальгию, как будто они снова вернулись в старшую школу.  
ТобиоШоё и здесь прославились своей пугающей быстрой атакой на площадке, на которую мало кто успевал реагировать.  
В какой-то момент рекрутеры, набиравшие сборную для участия в Олимпиаде, стали появляться на официальных играх и тренировочных матчах, приглашать их на специальные выезды для японской сборной команды, и тренера советовали им соглашаться. Они и соглашались, ну конечно же. 

Звонок раздался однажды вечером, когда Тобио распаковывал еду на вынос. Шоё потянулся за телефоном и поднял трубку, начав разговор в своей обычной жизнерадостной манере. Но постепенно его голос становился все тише и тише. Тобио удивленно поднял взгляд, когда Шоё совсем замолчал, и увидел, что тот все еще прижимает трубку к уху, а ладонью зажимает себе рот.  
— Д-да, я понимаю, — тихо ответил он тому, с кем разговаривал. — Д-да — я — спасибо.  
Он повесил трубку, дыша так, как будто только что пробежал километр на время. Он встретился с Тобио взглядом, из глаз потекли слезы, и Тобио понятия не имел, что произошло, когда внезапно Шоё влетел в его объятия.  
— Мы едем, — пробормотал он в грудь Тобио. — О боже, господи боже черт возьми Тобио Тобио, мы…  
— Шоё, что…  
— На вершину мира. На Олимпиаду. Мы едем.  
Не имело значение, чьи колени подогнулись первыми, потому что они повалились на пол практически одновременно. Тобио начал смеяться, но потом его смех сменился рыданиями. Они сидели на полу, плача и смеясь посреди их нелепо огромной кухни и выглядели как парочка идиотов, но они были спортсменами-идиотами, которые собирались поехать на Олимпиаду, и. Господи.

(Шоё забил последний мяч, что, по мнению Тобио, было абсолютно логично. Звук, с которым подошвы его кроссовок коснулись площадки, был для Тобио таким же родным и знакомым, как дыхание. Сразу за ним раздался свисток, оповещающий о завершении матча. На трибунах бушевали зрители.)

Они победили. Конечно же, они победили. Они ведь дали обещание. На вершину гребаного мира. 

Однажды вечером Шоё вытянул ноги, положив их Тобио на колени, и улегся спиной на диван, лениво листая книгу, которую задали прочесть по литературе. На коленях Тобио были разложены задания по анатомии, которые Шоё смял своими ногами, но Тобио не жаловался. Он только вытащил из-под него листы и положил их на стол перед собой. Потом он забрал книгу из рук Шоё, проигнорировав удивленный возглас, наконец-то набрался смелости и прижался ртом к приоткрытым губам.  
Шоё застыл под ним, и Тобио в панике подумал, что совершил ошибку. Он начал отодвигаться, но в это мгновение руки Шоё обвили его шею, удерживая на месте, и они начали двигались так легко и естественно, как будто занимались этим всегда, как будто они должны были сделать так с самого начала, потому что Тобио был немного влюблен в Шоё с тех пор, как впервые увидел, и он так долго этого хотел, так ждал, и почему они не сделали этого еще несколько лет назад? Тобио чувствовал, что становится пьянее с каждым поцелуем, его вело от ощущения, что Шоё вжимается в него всем своим телом, и…

И на следующий день Кагеяма Тобио проснется, сжимая Хинату Шоё в своих объятьях, как просыпался каждое утро на протяжении последних трех лет. Тобио погладит его лицо кончиками пальцев, и Шоё приоткроет глаза, сонные и слипающиеся, улыбнется ему и скажет «доброе утро», и прозвучит это как «я тебя люблю».


End file.
